


Not Today

by g00g01p13x



Category: - - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g00g01p13x/pseuds/g00g01p13x
Summary: THIS IS A P O E MThese are raw emotions and my own thoughts. I think I'm not the only one who feels this way so I hope others can find comfort in my words.CREDIT FOR THE QUOTE GOES TO LIN MANUEL MIRANDA. I DO N O T CLAIM CREDIT FOR HIS WORDS





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A P O E M  
> These are raw emotions and my own thoughts. I think I'm not the only one who feels this way so I hope others can find comfort in my words.
> 
> CREDIT FOR THE QUOTE GOES TO LIN MANUEL MIRANDA. I DO N O T CLAIM CREDIT FOR HIS WORDS

“Legacy, what is a legacy? It’s planting seeds in a garden you never get to see.”  
Rhythms and rhymes sewn into every line  
Tales told, read, sung and said  
Yet this line of all, now stuck in my head  
Planted permanently, stitched with metal thread  
I want to see my legacy.  
See it grow, see it thrive, see it flourish,  
Beyond me and my mortal goals to a place I dare to dream.  
I will feed and love and nourish  
In hopes that with that my tiny seed will sprout, watered by a steady stream  
Of what I have achieved in my life

But how can I possibly think of that?  
When right now all I feel is numb  
My thoughts shot down, my own concious calling them dumb.  
I feel not, I am tired.  
Worn down by the endless beating of monotony  
I have been tried, tested, and rosen true only to be hotwired,  
To start again when I cannot for I gave all I could, and gave up.

Sealed inside a plastic box I can’t escape,  
Only look out as the world stares back in boxes of their own  
I beat and pound and punch my walls with fists and feet now bloodied  
There is but a tiny crack, in this empty space where I float, I roam.  
I can’t move another inch, exhaustion taking over  
I will fight tomorrow maybe, when I am not hungover  
From pain and anger and nothingness filling every part of me  
I’m drowning and no one hears my cries

I call, I talk, I screech, I lie.  
I’m doing fine I say as I crumble a bit inside  
I’m okay. I can do it, keep moving forward; tackle another day.  
I can’t stop the steady flow of deceit. Yes! I lied.  
Maybe there is another way  
But I cannot see it, blinded by my own misery.  
It is comfortable, it is old. A new normal.  
A blanket slowly choking me, but for now holding me tight  
As I fight to sleep, rest, to be placid and formal.  
I do not win, knife and night taking over.  
Not today, today I lose.


End file.
